Night Talk
by 0.2cmpride
Summary: Pembicaraan Mayuzumi dan Kuroko di malam hari. MayuKuro, ooc(?)


Night Talk

An

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pertandingan Winter Cup telah usai dan dimenangkan oleh tim basket Seirin. Malam itu seluruh anggota tim basket Seirin ditambah Nigou, Alexandra Garcia dan Aida Kagetora merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan makan-makan di apartemen Kagami. Suasana malam itu penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Kerja keras mereka berbalas setimpal dengan kemenangan mereka. Di tengah-tengah kegembiraan itu, Kuroko Tetsuya merogoh saku celananya. Ponselnya bergetar, satu pesan baru masuk.

 _From : Mayuzumi-san_

 _Kuroko, kamu dimana?_

.

.

.

Di sebuah konbini dua puluh empat jam dekat apartemen Kagami, sesosok pemuda berambut abu-abu tengah menunggu seseorang. Dua gelas vanilla milkshake tersaji di dekatnya. Sambil membaca light novel, sesekali Ia menyesap segelas vanilla milkshake yang sebenarnya bukan kesukaannya.

" _Doumo_ , Mayuzumi-san."

"Yo, Kuroko."

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak cukup lama sampai aku harus membaca light novel agar tidak bosan."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil mendengar kata-kata sarkas Mayuzumi. Ia tahu Mayuzumi bisa sangat blak-blakan, tetapi di sisi lain bisa menjadi orang yang sangat perhatian. Yang terakhir disebut itu hanya Kuroko saja yang tahu, karena perhatian Mayuzumi memang ditujukan HANYA untuknya.

"Vanilla milkshake itu milikmu, minumlah." Mayuzumi menunjuk gelas plastik berisi vanilla milkshake yang ada di dekat Kuroko.

"Terima kasih."

"Teman-temanmu tidak marah kau pergi menemuiku?" tanya Mayuzumi.

"Memangnya mereka akan sadar kalau aku pergi diam-diam?" Kuroko balik bertanya.

Gantian Mayuzumi yang tersenyum kecil mendengar penuturan Kuroko. Pertanyaan bodoh, jawabannya juga sudah sangat jelas.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebelum Winter Cup, Kuroko dan Mayuzumi sudah saling mengenal. Semua bermula dari hobi membaca yang dimiliki kedua pemain bayangan tersebut. Cara bertemu mereka pun cukup klise, di perpustakaan kota, mengambil buku yang sama, sama-sama terkejut dengan hawa keberadaan yang sama-sama tipis, saling berkenalan, bertukar _e-mail_ dan nomor telepon, berlanjut hingga tahap pendekatan dan akhirnya jadian.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada satupun yang tahu selain Mayuzumi dan Kuroko sendiri. Bahkan yang mulia Akashi Seijuurou yang katanya absolut pun samasekali tidak menyadari hubungan yang terjalin antara dua pemain bayangannya.

"Selamat atas kemenangan Seirin." Mayuzumi memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih. Rakuzan juga bermain dengan sangat bagus. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sempat putus asa di tengah-tengah pertandingan tadi."

"Begitukah?"

" _Ha'i_."

Hening. Keduanya terlalu canggung untuk membuka topik obrolan. Mungkin karena Kuroko berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung perasaan Mayuzumi atas kemenangan Seirin, atau mungkin juga karena Mayuzumi berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sarkas seperti yang ia ucapkan ketika Kuroko datang.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Kuroko. "Kebetulan di dekat sini ada taman."

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, kelap-kelip bintang menerangi taman tempat Mayuzumi dan Kuroko berada saat ini. Kuroko duduk menyamping, Mayuzumi di sebelahnya. Punggung Kuroko menyentuh bahu Mayuzumi.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa Mayuzumi-san mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Kuroko.

Mayuzumi tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam sesaat sambil meminum vanilla milkshake miliknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui pacarku, memangnya tidak boleh?"

Kuroko hampir tersedak vanilla milkshake. Kekasihnya itu kenapa? Jangan-jangan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sebelum sampai ke sini.

"Oi, pendek. Jangan tertawa kau."

"Habisnya tidak seperti Mayuzumi-san sekali. Dan jangan memanggilku pendek, aku tidak pendek-pendek amat kok!" Kuroko membela diri. Dia tidak pendek, hanya kekurangan kalsium saja.

"Itu sama saja pendek, sayangku." Mayuzumi mengacak-acak sayang surai biru muda Kuroko. Yang rambutnya diacak-acak hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kedutan kecil muncul di pelipis Kuroko. "Aku mau balik ke tempat Kagami-kun saja." Kuroko berdiri dari tempatnya. Ngambek.

Mayuzumi menahan tangannya. "Jangan ngambek gitu dong. Sini, duduk di sampingku."

Kuroko kemudian duduk di samping Mayuzumi. Tangan Mayuzumi masih belum melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kuroko. Genggamannya justru semakin erat ketika Kuroko duduk di sampingnya.

"Tanganmu dingin."

"Tangan Mayuzumi-san juga."

Suasana kembali hening. Namun berbeda dengan suasana canggung sebelumnya, kali ini Mayuzumi dan Kuroko sama-sama menikmati ketenangan malam. Diterangi cahaya bulan dan lampu taman yang berada tepat di samping mereka, Mayuzumi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-san, ini di tempat umum."

Mayuzumi tidak mempedulikan kata-kata Kuroko. Persetan dengan tempat umum, dengan hawa keberadaan tipis yang mereka miliki tak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Kuroko."

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini, aku akan fokus untuk ujian."

Untuk sesaat Kuroko lupa kalau Mayuzumi adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA.

"Lalu?"

Mayuzumi mengangkat kepalnya dan menghela nafas berat. "Mungkin aku akan jarang mengunjungimu."

Selama ini Mayuzumi memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Kuroko di Tokyo setidaknya seminggu sekali, paling lama sebulan sekali.

"Begitu ya..." walaupun terdengar datar, tapi Mayuzumi bisa merasakan nada suara yang menjadi sedih pada suara Kuroko.

"Hei, jangan sedih begitu. Kita masih bisa saling menghubungi lewat telepon, _e-mail_ , dan _webcam_ kan?"

"Tapi rasanya berbeda." Kuroko merajuk. Berani sumpah, ini pertama kalinya Mayuzumi melihat Kuroko merajuk.

Mayuzumi menarik Kuroko ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluk sang _old model_ dengan erat, dan membiarkan _old model_ itu memeluknya lebih erat. Keduanya berusaha menyampaikan kehangatan dalam satu pelukan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa merajuk." Goda Mayuzumi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya hanya manusia biasa Mayuzumi-san. Tentunya aku juga bisa merajuk."

"Hei Pendek, kau tahu tidak kalau aku berencana kuliah di Tokyo?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan panggil aku pendek!"

Mayuzumi tertawa kecil. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Saat ini pasti wajah Kuroko memerah di dalam dekapannya.

"Kalau aku kuliah di Tokyo, kita pasti akan lebih sering bertemu."

"Kudengar kehidupan mahasiswa jauh lebih sibuk. Mayuzumi-san yakin kita akan lebih sering bertemu?"

"Kau meragukanku? Dengan menu latihan yang diberikan Akashi saja aku masih bisa menyempatkan waktuku untuk menemuimu, kehidupan mahasiswa tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan latihan yang diberikan Akashi!"

Kuroko tertawa lepas dalam pelukan Mayuzumi. Tangannya masih belum melepaskan pelukannya pada Mayuzumi. Jujur saja, Kuroko suka ketika Mayuzumi memeluknya seperti ini. Apalagi ketika hembusan nafas hangat Mayuzumi mengenai lehernya. Sensasi menggelitik pada kulit lehernya itu merupakan sensasi yang paling disukainya.

"Janji ya kau akan lebih sering mengunjungiku?"

"Janji!" Mayuzumi mengangguk mantap dengan posisi masih memeluk Kuroko.

Kuroko menarik dirinya dari pelukan Mayuzumi, kemudian mengecup pipi Mayuzumi. Membuat pemuda dengan mata abu-abu itu terbelalak.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu di Tokyo."

Mayuzumi tersenyum hangat, kemudian mengecup kening kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau menungguku."

.

.

.

"Hatsyi!"

"Akashi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hayama.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hayama. Mibuchi, bisa tolong ambilkan tisu?"

"Sei-chan, benar kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sedang flu?" tanya Mibuchi sambil memberikan sekotak tisu.

"Terima kasih, Mibuchi. Aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Mayuzumi-san?"

Dan mereka baru menyadari kalau Mayuzumi sudah tidak bersama mereka sejak pertandingan berakhir.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **a/n :**

halo, ini fanfic perdana saya di fandom kurobas. Anyway, thanks for reading! Saya tahu kok fanfic saya masih banyak kurangnya haha. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka


End file.
